prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 15, 2015 NXT results
The July 15, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 18, 2015. Summary While the WWE Universe was still buzzing over the nine-Diva brawl on Raw that saw NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks, Charlotte and Becky Lynch trap Team Bella in their trademark submissions, there was still a score to be settled between Banks and Charlotte. Just days after their Monday night debut, The Boss and her genetically superior rival clashed for the NXT Women's Championship. Who emerged with the title? Jason Jordan & Chad Gable def. Elias Samson & Steve Cutler After weeks of trying to convince Jason Jordan to team up, Chad Gable finally got his wish this week. The former Olympian made the most of his opportunity, showcasing a unique set of pinning combinations and takedowns against Elias Samson & Steve Cutler. The new team picked up their first win in impressive fashion, with Jordan lifting Cutler up and tossing him over to Gable, who hit a bridging suplex for the three-count. New NXT recruit Axel Tischer showed no fear when stepping in the ring with Samoa Joe, trading strikes with the big man. However, Tischer's offense only made Joe angrier. The submission specialist connected with the Muscle Buster and followed up with a rear naked choke to win by submission. After going through a rigorous tryout overseen by NXT General Manager William Regal and WWE Performance Center Assistant Head Coach Sara Amato, Eva Marie revealed that she will return to action in NXT starting next week! With new No. 1 Contenders The Vaudevillains sure to be scouting them, NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy set out to send their old school challengers a message. The champions dominated Angelo Dawkins, preventing him from tagging in Sawyer Fulton on their way to the victory. After the bout, Alexa Bliss ordered the champions to attack Fulton, then launch her through the air, sending her crashing onto Fulton with the Sparkle Splash. Receiving a warm welcome from the NXT Universe, Sami Zayn returned to Full Sail University for the first time since his battle with Kevin Owens at TakeOver: Unstoppable and the shoulder surgery that followed. The former NXT Champion revealed that he will likely be out of action until 2016. Despite the setback, Zayn remains optimistic, stating that he has several goals that he wants to achieve when he returns, the biggest of which are reclaiming the NXT Championship and getting payback on Owens. Zayn sent a clear message to his former friend to keep in the back of his mind: “I’m coming for you!” The NXT Universe was split as these two BFFs turned rivals locked up in their latest championship showdown. Charlotte used her strength and agility to gain the upper hand in the opening moments of the match, muscling The Boss around the squared circle. Banks took control after a well-placed knee, working over Charlotte in the corner before wearing her down with a straitjacket submission. The genetically superior Diva used her strength to power out of The Boss’ clutches before turning Sasha inside out with a thunderous spear. The bout got extremely heated as The Boss slapped Charlotte in the face, screaming “I’m better than you!” That enraged the challenger, who unleashed a flurry of strikes on Sasha before cinching in a Figure Four Leglock, using the ring apron for extra leverage. The two competitors tussled back in the ring, with Banks emerging from the struggle with the Bank Statement locked on deep, leaving Charlotte with no choice but to tap out. After the bout, the two competitors embraced in a sign of respect, before Charlotte ceded the ring to The Boss, letting the NXT Women's Champion celebrate a hard-fought victory. Results ; ; *Jason Jordan & Chad Gable defeated Elias Samson & Steve Cutler (2:42) *Samoa Joe defeated Axel Tischer (3:02) *Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) defeated Sawyer Fulton & Angelo Dawkins (3:05) *Sasha Banks © defeated Charlotte to retain the NXT Women's Championship (13:37) Image Gallery NXT_287_Photo_01.jpg NXT_287_Photo_02.jpg NXT_287_Photo_03.jpg NXT_287_Photo_04.jpg NXT_287_Photo_05.jpg NXT_287_Photo_06.jpg NXT_287_Photo_07.jpg NXT_287_Photo_08.jpg NXT_287_Photo_09.jpg NXT_287_Photo_10.jpg NXT_287_Photo_11.jpg NXT_287_Photo_12.jpg NXT_287_Photo_13.jpg NXT_287_Photo_14.jpg NXT_287_Photo_15.jpg NXT_287_Photo_16.jpg NXT_287_Photo_17.jpg NXT_287_Photo_18.jpg NXT_287_Photo_19.jpg NXT_287_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #155 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #155 at WWE.com * NXT #287 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events